


Early, Honest Morning

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Microfic, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun can be a brat, sometimes, but Lu Han loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early, Honest Morning

01:36 AM

Sehun can't sleep.

"Hyung. . ." Sehun rolls onto his side, struggling to sit up on his elbow. " _Lu Han hyung."_

"Mm?"

He flops onto the Chinese boy's shoulder. "I love you." Lu Han's eyes crack open just enough to sleepily smile at the makanae.

01:39 AM

Sehun slides back onto the mattress, arm snug over Lu Han's waist. He nuzzles against the back of Lu Han's neck, earning a shrieking giggle and annoyed elbow to the shoulder. There's no real venom in it, and Sehun takes advantage of the arm to roll back and pull Lu Han onto his back. Lu Han whines that he's tired. The youngest drags his teeth across Lu Han's collarbone, repeating the trail with kisses that detour up Lu Han's throat to his ear—earning another giggle—and ending the trek with a deep kiss on Lu Han's mouth.

01:43 AM

"I love you, too," Lu Han mumbles, "brat." He pinches Sehun's butt, eliciting a gasp and vexed frown which he soothed with a kiss. "Now lemme sleep."

01:45 AM

Sehun is fast asleep, contentedly crushing Lu Han beneath the weight of his clinging arm, leg, and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/11458.html?thread=6119106#t6119106) on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/). I wrote this before going to bed; it's short, but I think it's cute. Ish.


End file.
